Andrea and Sharon drabbles
by purplelogicwriter
Summary: Little drabbles about Sharon and Andrea...
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is this...some people have been putting bugs in my ears and I've written these little drabbles. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Andrea rushed into her office running late because of traffic. She had a coffee in one hand, her briefcase in the other, and the phone pressed to her ear. Her boss was rambling on about his opinions of how Andrea should try the case she was working on, but she had quit listening because sitting on her desk was the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen. Her boss said something about calling her back and the line went dead. She had never been so happy to get off the phone in all her life.

Andrea set everything down and proceeded to smell the flowers, and just as she had thought, they smelt as wonderful as they looked. After several minutes of just staring at the flowers, she grabbed the card and slowly opened it.

She read the words several times, and each time, her smile grew.

The card read, "I'm finally ready for you to ask me on a date."

She knew the handwriting well, and it took several more times of reading for it to really sink in. Sharon was ready.

And she had told Andrea.

Immediately Andrea grabbed her briefcase and purse and stormed out the door. A colleague tried to stop her, to remind her about their scheduled meeting, but Andrea just said, "Later" and continued her journey to find Sharon.


	2. Chapter 2

There are over a hundred thousand words in the English language, and I can't even begin to describe the beauty I see in the woman sitting across the table from me. We've known each other for over a decade, and I have never been able to find an adequate description for her. She's the hardest working, strongest woman that I know, and yet she has no idea what she really is to me. There have been times in my life where I've thought I had the guts to try to see if there is a next step for us. Sometimes I find myself…

"Andrea? Are you listening?"

"Yes…actually no, I can't concentrate when you look as beautiful as you do tonight, Sharon." I said it without hesitation and waited. I might have found the courage in the wine I had been drinking, but I wasn't saying it because I was drunk. I said it because it was the truth.

I watched as Sharon blushed and pushed her hands into her pockets. It was her tell. Everyone knew it, but what people didn't understand was that it could have different meanings. So, I watched and waited…waited for the smile I could feel coming.

Sharon smiled, a big smile, but did not look at me. Instead, she picked up her wine glass and took a deep breath. That was my cue.

"You are beautiful Sharon." I reached over and took the check the waitress had left earlier because suddenly I was feeling bold, bolder than I ever have in my entire life. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Sharon looked right into my eyes, and with almost a plea she said, "Please."


	3. Chapter 3

"Andrea, please open the door!"

"Just go home, Sharon. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Andrea, I read the report. I know what happened. Please don't shut me out."

Sharon sank down on the other side of the door. She could feel the vibrations of Andrea crying through the door.

"Andrea, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. Please just open the door. I need to see for myself that you are fine. Then I will leave if you still want me to."

For several minutes Sharon listened to Andrea cry as she held back her own tears.

Andrea finally spoke through the tears, "Don't. You didn't leave me."

Sharon sighed and crossed her arms around herself. "I did. I went to work and left you standing on the corner, waving goodbye." She let a moment pass so she could get her voice steady again. "God 'Drea what if that had been the last time I ever saw you? … I couldn't live with myself. I would have never been able to tell you...to tell you..."

The lock on the door clicked and Sharon sat up so as not to fall if the door opened. When the door didn't open, Sharon stood and slowly pushed it open inch by inch in case Andrea was still sitting there, but Sharon soon realized Andrea was sitting on the bed and not the floor.

"Tell me what?" Andrea said as Sharon closed the door.

Sharon slowly walked toward the bed while inspecting Andrea's appearance. As she reached the bed she lifted a hand and gently tilted the blonde's chin up.

"Tell you that I love you, 'Drea."

Andrea's eyes welled up with tears, but she nodded her head. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon sped across town, lights and sirens wailing. There was nothing in her mind but her mission. She was breaking the rules, but she was also running late. The latter was more important in that moment.

As she whirled in the door to her condo, Andrea and Rusty both jumped at the commotion. They both quickly recovered, but Sharon now stood in shock at the sight before her. There was confetti everywhere. Everywhere. The couch, the floor, her chairs, her lamps, Rusty and Andrea's hair, their clothes, everything had confetti on it.

She couldn't help it she just started laughing, which got the other two laughing.

Sharon moved to Rusty and ran her hand through his hair, causing confetti to fall out. "What happened?" she asked as she turned her attention to Andrea. Sharon raised her hand and ran it over Andrea's cheek swiping a piece of confetti off the other woman's cheek.

"Well we were going to decorate, but the bag wouldn't open. Andrea pulled on it a little too hard, and poof." Rusty said as he waved his hands around dramatically.

Andrea playfully pushed Rusty's shoulder, "Really? That's your story?" She smirked and rolled her eyes to Sharon.

Sharon knew she would never get the true story out of these two and just laughed to herself and shook her head. "Everyone will be here in half an hour…" She scanned the room again, "We will never get it done in time."

Little did Sharon know, Andrea had been holding one last handful of confetti. Andrea sprinkled it over Sharon's head, laughing and saying, "Well, looks like we are ready now."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not lost, I'm scared

* * *

"Sharon, where are you going?" Andrea was rushing to keep up with Sharon as she hurried down a path into the park. "Please, Sharon slow down!"

Sharon was running from Andrea, away from her. She just wanted to be alone. Everything was too much right now. Why had Andrea felt the need to start making revelations about their relationship on the only lunch break Sharon had gotten all week? A short walk to the park to grab some lunch with the blonde had been all she wanted. Little did she know, Andrea had other plans.

Andrea had jumped from talking about how unhealthy the lunch was to how they should just go ahead and move in together so Andrea could make sure Sharon ate better and more regularly, of course. Sharon had gotten up off the bench they were sitting on and headed down a trail, which she had no idea where it led, but needed space.

"Sharon, please." Andrea pleaded.

The Captain stopped and spun on her heel, "I just need a minute," and then she kept walking.

"You're going to get lost, these trails go on for miles Sharon." Andrea called after her but did not follow her.

Sharon spun back around. "I'm not lost, I'm scared!" The Captain hurled back at the blonde.

"Scared of what?" Andrea yelled back, not caring who saw their exchange, and refusing to move an inch.

Sharon looked around, noticing for the first time that people were watching them. She took a few steps back toward Andrea. "Of you. Of what you are doing to my head."

Andrea slowly shuffled back to Sharon. "And what is it I'm doing to your head, Captain?"

This time all Sharon had to do was whisper, the blonde was standing face to face with the Captain. "You're blurring all the lines…" Sharon moved her hand to the other woman's cheek, "…You're one of the few things that scare me."

"And why do I scare you?" Andrea smirked.

"Because…I'm helpless…I want to give you everything you ask for, everything you want…"

Andrea quickly kissed Sharon watching as the physical reactions occurred because of the kiss. "Well, I want us to move in together."

Sharon smiled, "Well…ok then."


End file.
